monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Censer of Memories
Censer of Memories is one of the magical items described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A strange incense burner that gives nostalgia to somewhat old viewers. Like an incense burner, it exudes a somehow nostalgic feeling fragrance that fills the room, bringing a curious effect to the human male and mamono couple wrapped in the fragrance. This censer has the power to temporarily return mamono couples to the "past". In other words, it will temporarily return their memories and mental state to before the two were linked or before they met. However, the body, instinct, mana and soul that dwells within each other firmly remembers its partner. In addition, they have already been completely dyed by the pleasure given by their companion. The body that connected countless times and had intercourse, even without memories, just from perceiving the existence of their partner, will recall that pleasure, and begin to demand the heat of the other's body. The olfactory sense remembers that the scent they always smell in the bed is the only one of the opposite sex that brings arousal, and the penis and womb show a frank response to the presence of the male or female they should pair up with. In other words, this censer is used to recreate the nostalgia of "the moment when two people meet and connect for the first time", that is, "the start of romance", and enjoy "the bittersweet relationship and atmosphere of just before becoming connected". However, due to its nature, naturally it can't be recreated exactly. If it is an easy to understand start of romance, like a mamono that swooped in on a human man she came across, and they were connected in the rape, perhaps because the exact same thing happens to the two that have lost their memory, the degree of reproduction is extremely high. Also, lovers that deepened their relationship properly, and couples that greeted their first night properly, since they are only returning to the state of that first night, they will likely intersect in a similar flow. On the other hand, a couple connected with twists and turns will not be so, for example, in cases such as when both the man and woman were humans, and the woman became a mamono, because she is a different race from the time of the original "start of romance", they will be connected in a different way. Also, in cases such as those where hostile men and women join together on the battlefield after a fight to the bitter end, or when a female hero is captured by a mamono and broken in, joins with her beloved as the finishing touch, and then transforms into a mamono in the middle of it, it becomes difficult to reproduce that time because of the dramatic way they were connected. However, in that case, depending on your way of thinking, it is said you can enjoy new encounters and first times with different relationships that didn't actually exist, such as "a man attacked by a mamono encountered by chance" or "gently being connected in the bed with your sweetheart" etc. Furthermore, as explained in the article "Topic - The Spell Resistance Possessed by Mamono Mana", no matter what means are used, it is impossible to erase a mamono's memory of their partner. The power this magic tool brings is not the property of robbing memories, it is to temporarily reproduce the state of the past by hinting at the thorough enjoyment of sex, and a firm memory of their partner remains in their head. Therefore, the effect will be cut off by an unexpected stimulus other than the pleasure given by her husband, for example, in cases such as when a big sound echoes from outside the room, or someone other than your partner enters the room, the magical effect will be immediately cut off and the head is brought back to the present. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire